


drunk in love

by iwillstayalive



Series: birthday gifts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive





	drunk in love

The party was in full swing when they both collapsed heavily on the couch, alcohol making everything buzzing pleasantly. As the time passed, the air felt charged with electricity as they both stared at each other’s eyes.

 

They were snuggled together, under a blanket neither of them remember where it came from. But that didn’t matter, because right now, in this moment, it was perfect.

 

“You know you are my best friend in the entire world, right?” Alec whispered to Magnus, not wanting to break the peaceful atmosphere settled around them.

 

Magnus got this fond expression on his face mixed with a little disbelief, like in his mind he couldn’t be one of Alec’s more important person in the world. “As you are mine, Alexander” he whispered back. 

 

Alec’s drunk brain didn’t registered his next move, because next he was giving an eskimo kiss to Magnus, caressing his temple lovingly with his nose. “Good” he placed a kiss to his cheek and faintly registered Magnus sharp intake of breath at that, “because you are and I love you”, another kiss, “so much”.  

 

Magnus broke into a smile at that, feeling warm and content at his best friend antics. “You’re so drunk” he placed a kiss on his cheek too.  _ I am drunk too.  _

 

“Yes, I am drunk and I love you”  Alec caressed his cheeks with his knuckles, “and tomorrow morning, I will be sober and still love you” 

 

“You promise?” 

 

“I promise” 

 

Magnus would blame the alcohol in the morning for his actions, but he placed a soft, chaste kiss on Alec’s lips. He couldn’t help himself. “Good, me too”. 


End file.
